


You Are In Love

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1/2, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec, Song Based, Song Lyrics, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based of the song "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift and i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**"One look, dark room** _  
_**Meant just for you** _  
_**Time moved too fast** _  
_**You played it back"** _

When they had the time, they spent it together. On their bed, facing each other. Just staring. Magnus' hand running through Alec's hair, while Alec shut his eyes every so often. It's rare times like this that Alec loves, when it's just them. No institute, no demons, no work, no attacks. No one. Just them, together, in that moment.

Alec often finds himself just watching Magnus drift off to sleep. He sees that it's a process Magnus goes through until he finally sleeps.

He'd shut his eyes soon, though he would say he's just "resting his eyes." His hand in Alec's hair would slow, until it would finally stop, stilling and falling onto the side of Alec's neck. His breathing would slow to a steady pace, his chest rising and falling softly. He'd tuck his other hand under his head until he would finally fall asleep.

Alec would just watch, watch how his eyes move under his eye lids and how he'd move closer to Alec. Alec would stretch his arm toward Magnus, softly running it through his hair. His head would end up on Alec's outstretched arm, his arms shoved between him and Alec. His head positioned so that Alec could feel Magnus breathing on his neck.

It's weird, having someone so close to him. He's not used to it. And yet, he loves these moments.

 _**"Buttons on a coat** _  
_**Light-hearted joke** _  
_**No proof not much** _  
_**But you saw enough"** _

"Like i'm gonna let you out in this whether wearing that?" Alec says, turning from the door and heading towards Magnus' bedroom.

They don't live together, not yet at least, but Alec is around so often that Magnus is thinking about asking. Plus, most of Alec's clothes are already there anyways.

Alek rummages through his pile of clothes and picks out one of his sweaters.

Walking back to a frustrated Magnus, Alec hands it to him, "Shirt off-"

Magnus interrupts before Alec can continue, "Sweetheart, if you wanted me that bad you just had to ask." He smirks in satisfaction.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Put it on."

Magnus takes the sweater and Alec quickly turns to finish getting himself ready.

 _**"Small talk, he drives** _  
_**Coffee at midnight,** _  
_**The light reflects** _  
_**The chain on your neck"** _

"As if I would wear something like that! This is why I sta-"

Magnus is ranting again, and Alec would like to say he's actually listening but, he's not.

Their in Alec's car, hands intertwined while Alec has one hand on the wheel. Magnus in the passenger seat, talking about what happened when he was shopping yesterday.

Alec takes his eyes off the road when they're at a stop light, watching Magnus speak so fiercely. Watching his brows come together and his hand run through his hair slightly harsh.

"And-... are you listening to me?" Magnus says, taking Alec out of his trance. He's staring at Alec now, smiling ever so slightly.

"Huh?" Alec says, chuckling, "Sorry, I was kinda just staring," He blushes slightly, the light going green at the right time and turns forward to drive again.

"Why are you sorry?" Magnus smiles while Alec pulls into their destination, parking the car.

"I don't know." He says, turning the car off and sitting back.

"Is that your go to answer for everything?" Magnus turns in his seat, squeezing Alec's hand.

"No, it's just.. I-" Alec begins

"Don't know?" Magnus finishes, laughing softly.

"My darling, Alexander. I have lived many years, yet i've never loved someone quite like you."

It's silent for a few seconds.

"We should go inside." Alec says, loosening his grip on Magnus' hand and leaving the car.

 _**"He says look up** _  
_**And your shoulders brush** _  
_**No proof, one touch** _  
_**You felt enough"** _

It was Magnus' idea to leave the house, instead of staying in like they usually do when they're finally not busy, Magnus decides he wants them to go out.

Not telling Alec where they're going, he just leads Alec to the car and they're off.

They stop at a small park. It's dark out, the stars are shining and there's a full moon. Magnus just stares up at the moons while Alec is left standing and staring at him.

And Alec doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that with the way his life has gone, with how bad he had it, how horrible his life was, he doesn't understand how he got Magnus. How he got this beautiful warlock to actually love him.

Magnus loves him.  
And he loves Magnus.

"Look up," He brought out his thoughts by Magnus' voice and he does as hems told.

Looking up he watches the moon and the stars, taking Magnus' hand in his, their shoulders brush against each other.

 _**"Morning, his place** _  
_**Burnt toast, Sunday** _  
_**You keep his shirt** _  
_**He keeps his word"** _

Alec wakes up, Magnus wrapped around him securely. His head resting on Alec's chest, his soft hair tickling Alec's chin.

Magnus stirs, turning his head off of Alec's chest and facing the other way. His head now on his pillow and his arms shoved under the cold cushion.

Alec takes this opportunity to leave the bed, slowly to not wake up Magnus, to make breakfast. God knows he never wants to leave this bed but his stomach says otherwise.

As soon as the toast is in the toaster he hears Magnus call out to him, "Alexander?" Setting the timer on a random time and walking back to their bedroom.

Walking in, he smiles at Magnus, and falls on to him playfully. Trapping him between his arms and kissing every part of Magnus' face he could reach.

"Darlingggg," Magnus whines, smiling and laughing, trying to escape Alec's arms and kisses.

Alec holds himself up to look at Magnus with a large smile, "I love it when you wear my shirt," He says, kissing down Magnus' neck and exposed collarbone.

Magnus spreads his legs and lets Alec settles between them, "I love wearing your shirts, they smell like you," Magnus says, watching as Alec's cheeks turn red.

They kiss, lips molding together almost as perfect as their first kiss. And as Alec pulls away, Magnus follows his lips.

It's silent for a moment. Alec and Magnus just staring at one another, watching each others features, "..I love you," Magnus whispers, leaning up to kiss Alec this time.

Magnus is the one to pull away this time, a confused look on his face, "Are you cooking something?" Magnus questions against Alec's lips.

"Yeah, why?" Alec asks.

"Because I can smell it burning," Magnus stifles a laugh as Alec all but jumps out of the bed and runs to the kitchen.

Seconds later, Magnus hears Alec yell "I burnt the toast!" and can't stop himself from laughing out loud.

 _**"And for once you let go** _  
_**Of your fears and your ghosts** _  
_**One step, not much, but it said enough"** _

A kiss says a thousand words, so when Alec's lips slow against Magnus' he knows something's wrong.

He pulls away from the kiss, "What's wrong, darling?" He asks, searching Alec's eyes for some sort of answer.

"Nothing.." Alec says quickly, shutting his eyes and going in to kiss Magnus again. When their lips don't connect he opens his eyes again, connecting with Magnus and Alec quickly diverts his gaze.

"I know something's wrong," He states, his hands coming up to cup Alec's face, softly.

Alec's eyes connect with Magnus' again, his shoulders slumping and he shuts his eyes taking a deep breath in, then out.

"I-" He stops himself, placing his hands over Magnus', "I love you."

Silence floods the room and Alec can see the smallest of a smile on Magnus' face.

"I love you too."


	2. He Is In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2!! (2/2)

_**"You kissed on sidewalks** _   
_**You fight and you talk"** _

"You wanna walk to the restaurant?" Alec asks, staring at Magnus in disbelief, "You know that's at least a 2 mile walk?"

Magnus chuckles, "But it's a nice day out! You won't even notice how long we'd been walking, sweetheart." He walks towards Alec, gripping both his hands, "Please?"

Alec looks at their hands then to Magnus and groans, rolling his eyes, "... You're lucky I love you," He tries to hide a smile, failing miserably, watching as a wide smile erupts onto Magnus' face.

Alec isn't one for public affection. He chooses to keep his love life to himself, and really there's no reason why he needs to flaunt it to the rest of the world. So, when Magnus reaches for his hand while they're walking down the street his instincts tell him to pull his hand away, and he does, his eyes roaming the people around him.

Then looking at Magnus quickly, he panics, "I-I'm sorry, I don't.. I'm not.. I reall-" Alec stutters, speaking with his hands.

Magnus places a hand on his shoulder, friendly like, "It's okay, darling." His hand slips off Alec's shoulder and squeezes Alec's bicep in reassurance, "You're not comfortable with that, it's fine." He gives Alec a small smile and they continue to walk.

-

After dinner it's dark, there's barely anyone out, and most of the street aren't even on. Yet, Alec still jerks away when Magnus grazes his hand.

"S-sorry." He says, eyes averting everywhere but Magnus.

"Stop apologizing, my dove." Magnus smiles, "Just promise you'll cuddle me tight when we get home?"

Alec can't help but smile at the night sky, "Promise," He says, walking with Magnus.

Their shoulders brushing against each others the whole way home.

_**"One night he wakes,** _   
_**strange look on his face** _   
_**Pauses, then says,** _   
_**you're my best friend** _   
_**And you knew what it was,** _   
_**he is in love"** _

He can't really sleep, though usually he sleeps easily with Magnus by his side. And Magnus is by his side, the sound of his soft snoring filling the quiet room. But yet, he still can't sleep.

Watching the ceiling, Magnus huddled into his naked chest, he can't help but smile.

How did he get here, how did he get so lucky?

He's brought out of his thoughts by Magnus, who's now turning over to lay on his actual side of the bed. His skin no longer touching Alec's.

Alec sits up, his legs coming up against his chest and his arms coming around them. His head rests on his knees, he's staring straight ahead now.

The sheets lifted slightly causing a small brush of cold air to blow under the sheets, resulting in Magnus shifting and feeling for the sheet to cover himself up again.

Upon feeling for the sheets, Magnus feels a slight hill on the covers that was created by Alec's legs. Magnus is laying on his stomach but he lifts himself up onto his elbows and rubs at his right eye.

"Are you alright, Alexander?" He asks, straining his neck to look up at Alec.

Alec doesn't respond, "Alexander?" Magnus tries again, moving to sit on his knees now. His hands lands softly on Alec's face and that seems to knock Alec out of his trance, his eyes automatically connecting with Magnus'.

There's a long pause of just them looking at one another, Alec with a strange look on his face.

"Sweeth-" Magnus begins.

"You're my best friend." Alec says.

Magnus chuckles, "Way to friend zone your boyfriend."

Alec smiles at him, blushing shyly, "No, I mean-"

Magnus cuts in this time, "I know what you mean, my love, let's go back to sleep now." He beams at Alec softly.

_**"So it goes** _   
_**You two are dancing in a snow globe, round and round"** _

"Come here," Alec says, turning on the speakers and going to stand in the middle of the living room.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow, "What for?" He smiles slyly.

"Just come here," Alec laughs slightly, holding both his hands out towards Magnus, palms up.

Magnus graciously walks to Alec, hands sliding into his. Alec pulls him close, one hand going to Magnus' waist and the other just holding his hand. They begin to sway to the slow music.

Magnus lifts his head from Alec's chest to look up at him, "What brought this on?" He asks.

Alec looks down at him with a slight frown, "I need a reason to dance with my boyfriend?" He responds, turning Magnus so his back is pressed to Alec's chest.

Magnus' head falls back to settle on Alec's chest, "No, I just didn't know you were the dancey type, my sweet," He replies, turning in Alec's arms.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Alec whispers, leaning down to kiss Magnus deeply.

_**"And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown** _   
_**You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars** _   
_**And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words"** _

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Alec says, walking down the stairs of the Institute, bow in hand, meeting Magnus halfway.

"Visiting my boyfriend at work?" Magnus chuckles, watching as Alec keeps looking around.

There's a long pause between them, "Is something wrong, my dear?" Magnus asks.

Alec takes his wrist and drags him to his office, which is more of a room now. He pulls Magnus inside and shuts the door.

"Ah, the Lightwood lair." Magnus says as his eyes roam the bare room, landing on a photo on Alec's desk. Walking towards it he begins to smile to himself.

Lifting up the photo he says, "This is probably the worst photo ever taken of me," He laughs.

Alec meets him at the desk, setting his bow on the desk and taking the photo from his hand, "I think you look absolutely stunning." He smiles.

"You think I look stunning all the time."

"Because, you are stunning all the time." Alec grins down at him, placing the picture back on the desk.

Izzy bursts through the door, "Ale- Hi, Magnus! Alec!" She interrupts.

Alec turns towards the door, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"They might have found out where Jace might've gone!" She says quickly.

Alec goes to take his bow, Magnus stopping him by softly grabbing his wrist, "Don't do anything stupid, I can't lose you right after i've finally got you." He says in a slow tone.

Alec gives half a smile, leaning down he kisses Magnus with all he's got. Breaking apart Alec says, "I love you." Before running out the room after Izzy.

Magnus stays put, watching him leave and hearing his foot steps sound more distant with each second.

"I love you too my Lightwood."

_**"You can hear it in the silence, silence** _   
_**You can feel it on the way home, way home** _   
_**You can see it with the lights out, lights out** _   
_**You're in love, true love** _   
_**You're in love"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ending! I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can always send me prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1/2 of the story. I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
